Pvt. Roberta Paige
Information: ::Name: Roberta Paige ::Gender: Female ::Affiliation: British Army ::Rank: Private ::Debut: #8- ‘No, I See No Resemblance’ ::Armour: Unnamed ‘ Tommy’ Roberta Paige was a supporting protagonist in ‘Operator’, a private in Fairfax Company, and operator of one of the mass-produced Armours known as ‘ Tommies’. She recently died in an artillery strike. Appearance Roberta was a small woman, with short brown hair that curls slightly, and was cut to just below her ears. She wore square-framed glasses. Personality A relatively new recruit to the war, joining Fairfax Company shortly after the French town was retaken, Roberta had a cheery, almost childlike personality, and quickly became attached to Rosalind Grey. Having not experienced combat before, she appeared visibly shaken after the fight with Jaeger, having to be held by Rosalind. Synopsis Roberta first appeared in the bar after the British forces occupied an unnamed town in Southern France, asking what company Rosalind Grey belonged to and identifying Captain Fairfax as a ‘mean one’. She fell quiet after being informed that Rosalind and Hannah were the lieutenant and captain, respectively, of her company. Shortly after this, she and Rosalind left the bar with the others, supporting each other and proclaiming themselves ‘best friends forever.’ Before the battle with Jaeger, Rosalind spray-stencilled a pink star design onto the shoulder guard of her ‘ Tommy’, possibly against military regulations, in order that Rosalind could identify her on the battlefield. This worked, and Rosalind was able to make sure she survived the battle, hugging her afterwards. During a short period away from the front, Roberta woke Rosalind in the middle of a dream about spending the day at the beach with someone, but never found out who. Fairfax Company suffered an unexpected artillery strike while patrolling the area they’d cleared previously, and Roberta appears to have been the first casualty via a direct hit. Ironically, the pink star logo that had allowed Rosalind to identify and protect her during the last battle was prominently visible as Roberta’s Armour burned. It seemed that she died instantly. Abilities Being a new recruit and a Private, it is unreasonable to assume that Roberta’s skill in operating an Armour was in any way exceptional. She was able to survive a direct battle against Rank 3 Armours, albeit with Rosalind’s help. Roberta mentioned her ‘artistic talent’ after spray-stencilling the pink star design onto her Armour, but this may have been the pinnacle of her artistic skills as well, as she mentioned she was ‘secretly very proud of it’. Relationships * Hannah: Being only a Private, Roberta did not have a very close relationship with her Captain or any of the military command, initially saying that Captain Fairfax looked ‘like a mean one’. While slightly bold in discussing how her captain seemed ‘out of sorts’, Roberta was immediately silenced by her superior without complaint. * Rosalind: After they met at the bar, Roberta quickly developed a very close relationship with Rosalind, declaring themselves ‘best friends forever’ and crashing out together on the same sofa until the following morning. Roberta willingly accepted Rosalind’s protection, calling her ‘My hero’ during the battle with Jaeger’s bodyguards. Up until her death, Roberta and Rosalind’s relationship was apparently close enough to make Captain Fairfax uncomfortable, speculating on exactly what their relationship was. Quotes *’Behold. With my artistic talent, I have spray-stencilled this onto my shoulder guard.’ *’Hehe. My hero…’ *’Awaken!’ *’I’ll be good.’